digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Garmagic
Digimon Adventure 03 (the real future explained) This is the combination of Adventure X and Adventure 2.5 and also happens after 2.5 series and before epilouge lets start with |Tai: At the 2.5 series he was married to sora and had a daughter Akira dawn kamiya who appears in 2.5 series after that they were divorced for some unknown reasons and tai married another woman and now has a son Riku kamiya who appears in the epilouge Why dawn didnot appear it was unkown| then with |Sora and Matt: She married tai and has a daughter dawn who appeared in the 2.5 series but for some reasons was divorced then she married matt and now has a son Shin and a daughter Kendra and also matt has married before and has a daughter sutushi stacey ishida (appeared in the 2.5 series)well she is sora's half daughter what happened to matts preveous wife is unknown. Stacey dosent appear in the epilouge for unkown reasons.|then with |Yolei and Ken:they were married before the 2.5 series/epilouge series there older son is kojiro james ichijouji (appears in 2.5 but dosent appear in epilouge)then kaite kete ichijouji also known as Ayami ichijouji their 2nd older daughter (appears in epilouge and 2.5series) then their two sons hiroshi and the other is a baby boy (appears only in epilouge).|then with |Izzy: He was married to some unkown woman and had a son jonasan izumi (appeared in 2.5 series not in the epilouge) but she divorced him now he married another woman and now has a daughter Kohana (appeared in epilouge) |then with |Mimi: she was married to joe at the2.5 series and had a daughter Torishia tricia (appeared in the 2.5 series not in epilouge)but then she divorced him and married micheal and now has a son taichikawa (appeared in epilouge.|then with |Joe : His wife was mimi he has a daughter Torishia tricia kido who appeared in the 2.5 series but didnot appear in the epilouge then it was shown that in the epilougebut she divorced him and he married another woman now he also had a son haruka kido who appeared in the epilouge Tricia is his half big sister.|then with the childhood couple |T.k & Kari: Kari was married to someone unkown and had a daughter Shinju margret kimura (appeared in 2.5 series) on the otherhand T.K was married to someone unkown and has a daughter Misa jun takaishi(appeared in the 2.5 series not in the epilouge) what happened to his preveous wife was unkown .After the 2.5 series T.K and Kari marry and then their two sons Ryu and Tsubassa were borned they appeared in the epilouge.| then with |Iori/Cody: He was married and and had a daughter Fernanda (appeared in 2.5 series not in the epilouge)and baby yukio then divorced his wife his wife took fernanda with her and he kept baby yukio then raised her she appeared in the epilouge.|then with |Davis:He was married to a unkown woman and has a son Takeshi Dan Dajura (he appeared in 2.5 series and also in the epilouge he was bery small in the 2.5 series but now in the epilouge grownup).| I dont own anything im just the explainer thanks to Garmagic and CherrygirlUK19 I request the creator of digimon to make a sequel to digimon adventure 02 based on the above imformation The older digidestends have those jobs that was mentioned in the epilouge Category:Fan fiction